narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorami
is one of the main character of the series Faking Glory, daughter of a yokai and is always presumed to be mute. Albeit neither being good or evil, she is considered to be one of the main antagonist of the story and also a main character. She is a descendant of the Senju Clan and also the granddaughter of Tsunade and Dan Katō. Appearance Sorami has been always depicted to be wearing a Hannya, a mask representing a jealous female demon or serpent. It mostly covers her forehead, and below is usually overshadowed by the Hannya mask except for her lips — which makes her smiles visible for others to see. It is notably obvious that she only wears it for her own entertainment and removes it whenever she wants to; and, most of the time, she's seen without it. Without her Hannya, the most notable trait about Sorami is the marks below her eyes (three lines on each eye), which is presumed to be a trait she inherited from her father. Her mother's appearance was never depicted, and it was for that reason that Sorami was presumed to have inherited the color of her (might I add, extremely long) hair from her grandmother, Tsunade. Her eyes, however, possesses slit pupils that are not very visible because of the dark color of her blue eyes, a darker version of color in which she has inherited from Dan Katō. Personality Her mother, Kōmei Katō, being a descendant of the Senju Clan and her father being of yōkai lineage(presumably), Sorami became both neither good nor evil because of the conflicting displacement that had been created because of two different personas from her parents. She is always thought and presumed to be mute because of her lack in speech. But despite her quiet demeanor, Sorami has a very bubbly personality although she's part yōkai. She constantly annoys others for no particular reason, poking people out of habit and always smiling — an action that constantly makes people question what its meaning is. She is always seen to write what she wants to say, but if she really wants to say something (which is considered to be very an interesting thing), she says it aloud; and, most of the time, shocks the people whom hears her speak. Sorami has always been quiet even when she was younger and she's simply the way she is because she finds it more comical. She likes a lot of things, and never usually complain about what she receives and always gives people (mostly the bad ones) smiles that annoys, but also interest and confuse, them. She thinks it is very entertaining. However, like some people, Sorami also has a personality that contrasts with her usual one. The rarity of seeing her dark side causes a vast amount of shock from people witnessing it, because she begins to become less childish and talks rather than write them down. Additionally, her words aren't the usual, the ones she uses to annoy others, but words to simply intimidate her foe. But, sometimes, despite her evil side taking over, she's still compassionate enough to let her enemy run away before she kills them. It is suspected that this side of her is the side she has taken from her father. Relationships Bakeneko Bakeneko is a male cat yōkai (in a form of a black cat) found by Sorami before the actual start of the series. It is said that Bakeneko was attracted to Sorami's scent because she was part yōkai, and thus decided that she'd be his owner. Unlike other bakeneko, he is faithful and good-hearted to Sorami and would sacrifice his existence for her safety. Kurami Uchiha Despite the rather obvious difference and contrast to their personalities and appearance, she and Kurami Uchiha became good acquaintances due to Sorami's persistent friendliness despite the lack of responses she receives from Kurami. Sorami has always thought of her as her friend, nosing though her business and always following her around despite how much Kurami abhors it. However, Kurami has probably shown a liking towards Sorami, because instead of killing her on their first encounter when Sorami witnessed her murder numerous nins, she asked for her name. Over time they've become mutual friends with which Kurami still denies even to this day, and, somewhere later on, they realize that they're more alike that they had thought. Trivia * The name means "beautiful sky." * , Sorami's mother, was said to be the daughter of Tsunade and Dan Katō that Tsunade, who still was severely affected by her lover's death, had left after she gave birth to her. Kōmei was given a name before she was abandoned in a house of a couple, whom were unable to create children. Unlike her parents, she never became a ninja. * , in Japanese folklore, refers to cat yōkai (spiritual beings) with supernatural abilities akin to those of the kitsune (fox) or tanuki (raccoon dog). * The mask is a mask used Noh theater, representing a jealous female demon or serpent. It possesses two sharp bull-like horns, metallic eyes, and a leering mouth split from ear to ear. Quotes * (To Gaara) "I'm not dangerous. But I can be if you want me to."